<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虚构之外 by number9dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216531">虚构之外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream'>number9dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兰高</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虚构之外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高文半夜起来，身旁除了月光什么都没有。这不算罕见，兰斯洛特有时失眠就干脆出门散步，不像他那样要睡八小时才清醒。他拎了马克杯下楼，看到兰斯洛特站在长桌前，干吃一袋夏威夷面包卷。他也懒得去管，只是叫兰斯洛特记得吃完刷牙，他很瘦，多添几磅不碍事。高文绕过他，从冷藏里取装水的红梅森罐，倒了一满杯，倚着硌人的大理石台慢慢喝。</p><p><br/>
他手指搭在那条尖锐的棱上，想如果以后领养小孩，恐怕这些都得装防撞角，怪他们装修时只顾美观，把这地方搞得不适合生活。石料地板像冰，冷而滑，结果还是要铺大片地毯。高文还会撞上水泥桌角，因为肤白，什么伤都触目些，他腿上浮现硬币大小的淤伤，颜色各异，按下去有钝钝的痛。他卷起睡裤指给兰斯洛特看，却听见他说漂亮，可以讲是提香式的大腿。</p><p><br/>
第一世界问题，兰斯洛特说，如果你的桌子只是一只快递纸箱就不会有这种事。其实兰斯洛特比他好过得多，摩根拒绝潘德拉贡家救济，甘愿做单身母亲。她喜欢艺术，也有点天分，偶尔能克制划烂画布的冲动，把画的阿尔托利亚像卖去画廊。高文上公立学校，没住过绿化好的封闭式社区，小小年纪就要照看一群放着不管就会死的小孩，像一条勤勤恳恳的牧羊犬，每个上学日还在他们的午餐袋里放扁扁一盒苹果泥，夹有冷切熟食肉的高钙面包。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高文连续几日在书房熬夜，关着门改演讲稿，耳机里在放语音书，是年度畅销的惊悚小说。他为阿尔托利亚的竞选团队工作，手机邮件二十四小时都要能联系上，在这种关键时期经常加班，除了基本的睡眠鲜有下班时间。可能是电脑屏盯太久，太阳穴都在突突跳个不停，高文摘了蓝光眼睛，起身要拿一支速溶咖啡提神，走到厨房门口却闻到淡淡的怪味。他以为是忘了清垃圾，接近了才看到桌上的东西。吃剩的一碟红酱意面，塑料膜都没有撕全，冷冻餐的空纸壳和脏叉子摆在一边，不知道吃的时候是否热过，反正现在是冷了。微波炉的按键音很响，但他戴着耳机在书房，不一定听到。</p><p><br/>
兰斯？高文喊道，他的头越来越痛。是你吗？他余光中好像看到人影，从刀具架里抽出一把切肉刀，月光下刀身的钢纹仿佛粼粼水流。高文小心地拨开厨房顶灯，然后是楼上卧室的。他摇醒兰斯洛特，小声说好像有人在。怎么可能，男人嘟囔道，连眼睛都不睁开。我们有门禁和安保系统，这么费事的地方谁要来。</p><p><br/>
高文有点恼火，放弃让他帮忙，自己在屋里巡逻一遍，开了所有灯，检查床底和每只可藏身的橱柜，最后去玄关调门前的监控，也没见什么可疑人物，紧绷的神经终于放松，疲惫感也又回来了。他忍住哈欠，想邮箱中要读的报告，小说里进入民宅作案的杀人狂，兰斯洛特的睡眠障碍，也许是夜食症。他在夜间觅食，像老鼠一样，家养老鼠其实很可爱，只是听说活不长。越想越累，高文不知不觉间走回卧室，灯已经熄了，可能是兰斯洛特，可能是他自己。高文昏沉地想，算了，有病就有病吧，没什么大不了，厨房里意面没收拾掉，也许会引来苍蝇，也许有蟑螂。他将一只碰青的膝盖放在床上，那柄刀从手中滑落，掉在长毛地毯上，没发什么声响。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>